1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic snap lock for various types of bags such as handbags, briefcases and backpacks, and for various types of boxes, belts and other types of fasteners used for keeping door-type structures either opened or closed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Fastening devices which utilize a combination of interconnecting male and female members and the attractive force of a magnet are advantageous in that they are easy to use. Related fastening devices have drawbacks in that they are difficult to assemble in an efficient and economical manner. Additionally, the related fastening devices have drawbacks in that they are not easily adaptable to fabrics such as cloth or leather of various thicknesses.